


Definition of Life

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [18]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, surprise crossover - Fandom
Genre: Guess the crossover and I'll give you a cookie, Obscure Crossover, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Enterprise makes an unlikely friend...who they would really prefer stayed far FAR away from the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of Life

“Anything unusual about this system, Subcommander?”

“Negative captain. There is one small star not large enough to be a danger to Enterprise and no planets.”

“No planets? Is that normal for a star?”

“No. However, it is small enough that its gravitational field has not caused any to form as of yet.”

“Alright. Looks like we’ll be spending the next week on more scans.”

A chorus of groans, and a single raised eyebrow, greeted Captain Archer’s response. While he didn’t join in, he heartily agreed. What good was soaring through space if nothing EXCITING ever happened?

* * *

 

**Three Days Later…**

“Anything new to report, T’pol?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“Yes? I thought this system was empty and of little interest?” His teasing tone drew a rather stern look from the Vulcan.

“I believe I said there was nothing unusual. Not that it was of little interest.”

“Alright, alright.” He rolled his eyes in amusement, an action that obviously infuriated her even more. “So, what’s up?”

He realized his error even before her eyebrow began to climb. “It means, what have you found?”

“It would appear the small star has changed position.”

“Changed position?”

“Yes.”

He furrowed his brow, puzzled. “Do you know why?”

“No. There do not appear to be any distortions in that area of space, no strange forms of radiation, no ion storms, and no microsingularities. The only thing semi-notable is the lack of space debris. But that can be explained by the gravitational pull of the star.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t a problem!”

“It is not a problem for Enterprise or any mass more substantial than a medium sized asteroid. However, it is strong enough to attract and destroy debris.”

Archer frowned slightly, lapsing into silence. Much to his science officer’s relief.

“As I was saying, the star has shifted several kilometers towards-.”

That drew a startled gape. Archer was no scientist but even he knew that was abnormal behavior. “Several kilometers?”

“That’s right.”

“Well that’s…interesting. Any idea why?”

“As I already stated, no.”

She disregarded the scowl he sent in her direction with practiced ease.

“Have Mayweather continue on our current course and increase speed to warp 4. I don’t want to be caught by whatever’s drawing that sun in.”

“Captain, the gravitational readings-“

“Are normal, I know. Dismissed.”

“Captain.”

“I said dismissed, subcommander!”

“Yes sir.”

He could almost feel her disapproval weighing down the air as the Vulcan left his ready room but he simply couldn’t get worked up. After all, it was just a little star. How much trouble could it be?

* * *

 

Two days later, he was regretting his wayward thought. Tempting fate was never a good idea; especially in deep space on board the Enterprise. Even Admiral Forrest referred to the ship as a trouble magnet.

They were almost three systems away from the small star’s last known location before T’pol notified him of an odd discrepancy. It looked like a star almost identical to the one they’d left behind; small, close, and with almost no gravitational field to speak of. As the first one had been an anomaly, the appearance of the second one was worryingly odd.

Still, the first had been just a star so he decided to ignore it while they mapped the system and continued on their way at a leisurely warp 2. After all, it was next to impossible that this star would be affected by the same problem the first had been.

Impossible apparently didn’t mean the same thing it used to.

By 1800 hours the star was 75 kilometers from its first position and appeared to be approaching Enterprise.

Disregarding caution, the captain decided to investigate the strange occurrence. T’pol and Malcolm actually ganged up to keep him on board, unfortunately, but he was able to convince T’pol that it would be a good idea to send a shuttlepod in to observe the oddity.

Her reluctant agreement allowed him to send her and Trip out to get close up readings.

Which led to his current situation, sitting on board simmering while his shuttlepod was being slowly broken to pieces by an overly-friendly miniature sun that seemed to be determined to investigate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess the crossover and I'll give you a prize!


End file.
